Sumpah Persaudaraan di Tepi Kolam Bebek
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Pada saat berusia 8 tahun, Xing Cai dikirim ke Jingzhou oleh ayahnya dan bersahabat dengan 3 Guan bersaudara. Namun karena terlalu dekat dengan salah seorang Guan bersaudara itu, Zhang Fei yang berambisi menjadi besan kaisar mengambil putrinya kembali. Persahabatan mereka tidak berakhir di sana. (Penggalan naskah novel)
1. Chapter 1

_Kepada adikku, Zhang Fei_

 _Putrimu sudah tiba dengan selamat di Jingzhou, dia sangat sopan dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Mungkin karena dia masih belum terbiasa di sini. Kami semua sangat menyukainya, terutama Guan Xing, karena sekarang dia sudah punya teman berlatih._

 _Seperti dirimu, putrimu tampaknya sangat suka dengan beladiri. Kau harus melihat bagaimana dia menjadi begitu bersemangat saat kuperlihatkan koleksi senjata yang kusimpan di rumahku. Aku melihat Zhang Xing Cai memiliki banyak bakat, selain pandai beladiri, dia juga sangat pandai melukis dengan tinta. Saat mengetahui aku akan mengirim surat untukmu, dia cepat-cepat melukis pohon bambu di atas kertas. Kuharap engkau menyukai hasil kerja kerasnya._

 _Aku suka melihatnya tersenyum, dia memiliki matamu yang besar dan garang, namun cantik seperti ibunya. Dia berani dan jujur sepertimu, tapi juga tenang dan anggun seperti ibunya. Aku rasa kelak dia akan dapat menjadi permaisuri yang ideal untuk memimpin Shu mendampingi putra kakak kita, Liu Shan._

 _(cap stempel nama Guan Yu dalam tinta merah)_

Jingzhou, 218 M ...

Kontras dengan gurunya, Guan Ping, Xing Cai sangat mahir menggunakan tombak maupun pedang. Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti membuat kagum Guan Ping, bagaimana cepatnya dia menyerap pelajaran yang diberikan. Tidak hanya itu, kemampuan berkelahinya saat menunggang kuda pun tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Dia sanggup menghajar sepuluh boneka jerami yang dipasang sambil menunggang kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan diakhir putaran, dia menarik kudanya untuk bermanuver kembali ke arah Guan Ping dan Guan Xing yang sedang menonton dengan rasa kagum. Tombak di tangannya dia putar ke udara, lalu menyambar sesuatu di atas tanah. Kopiah yang digantungkan Guan Xing di atas salah satu boneka jerami.

Guan Xing menangkap kopiah itu, "bagus, Xing Cai!"

"Sepertinya kamu sudah tidak butuh diajariku lagi, mungkin harusnya aku yang minta kau ajari," puji Guan Ping pada gadis itu.

"Kakak Ping sangat berlebihan. Aku hanya sedang berada dalam suasana hati baik saat ini, dan sedang bermain-main saja."

"Bermain-main saja seperti itu, kau sudah siap untuk terjun ke dalam medan perang yang sesungguhnya, Xing Cai." Sahut Guan Xing.

"Sebentar lagi tahun baru, usiamu akan menjadi 15. Kau harus menentukan senjata apa yang akan kau gunakan seumur hidup," kata Guan Ping.

"Haruskah demikian? Aku suka semua senjata."

"Semakin dekat dengan senjatamu, semakin sakti ilmumu. Itu sudah menjadi kepercayaan di antara kami. Kalau sudah kau tentukan, bilang saja padaku agar ayah bisa memesankan senjata khusus untukmu."

Sesi latihan hari ini sudah berakhir, setelah menanggalkan pakaian pelindung kayunya, dia mengenakan pakaian santai warna merah jambu dengan corak-corak batang bambu pada ujung-ujungnya. Para dayang muda yang periang merapikan rambutnya dan menjepitnya dengan tusuk kayu berwarna hitam.

"Nah, selesai. Anda cantik seperti biasa, Nona Zhang." Puji dayang pertama.

"Aku iri sekali, anda tampak gagah waktu memegang senjata, tapi saat dirias anda tampak seperti putri kaisar yang lemah lembut. Aku jadi penasaran lelaki macam apa yang kelak akan jadi suami anda," dayang itu menutup bibirnya dengan tangan saat dia tertawa.

Pipi Zhang Xing Cai sedikit bersemu saat dia membayangkan warna merah. Merah menyala dari kain yang menutupi lantai, dinding dan meja makan. Dirinya akan menggunakan tirai wajah warna merah, dan jantungnya bergetar cepat saat dia membayangkan Guan Ping menyingkap tirai merah itu dan wajah gagahnya tersenyum padanya. Memang, Guan Ping sudah berusia tiga puluh tahun lebih, terlalu tua untuknya. Tapi Xing Cai tidak peduli mau seuzur apapun, ia akan tetap mencintai Guan Ping apa adanya. Cinta itu tidak mengenal batas.

"Hayo! Membayangkan siapa?" ledek dayang itu.

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa. Mau tahu saja!" balas Zhang Xing Cai.

"Nona kan sudah 14 tahun, pasti sudah mulai melirik laki-laki. Sudah, jujur saja padaku, aku takkan bilang pada siapapun kok." Bujuk dayang itu.

Mungkin kalau dia menceritakan pada Xiao Er, rasanya akan menjadi sedikit lega dan lebih menyenangkan. Terlebih karena perasaan menggembirakan ini akhirnya dapat dibagi dengan orang yang mungkin peduli. Tapi selagi Xing Cai mempertimbangkan hal itu, Xiao Er yang tidak sabar menyeletuk, "Guan Ping atau Guan Xing?"

"Xiao Er, kau ini tidak sopan. Sudah, aku mau pergi!" Zhang Xing Cai cepat-cepat beranjak dari cermin dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Eh, Nona mau ke mana? Tunggu aku!" seru Xiao Er sambil mengejar nonanya dengan cepat.

Ada kantung kecil berwarna merah yang dibawa Xing Cai, isinya adalah beberapa keping uang yang telah lama direncanakan untuk membeli sesuatu bagi seseorang. Sebentar lagi tahun baru, dia memutuskan itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghadiahi orang itu dengan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Maaf, Nona Zhang, saat ini Jendral sedang tidak ada di tempat. Kami diperintahkan untuk tidak mengizinkan siapapun keluar dan masuk. Harap anda mengerti," kata prajurit penjaga pintu itu dengan hormat.

"Tapi ... kami cuma sebentar saja." Kata Xiao Er.

"Maaf, kami tidak berani melanggar perintah Tuan Jendral," prajurit itu tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi dan dia tidak akan mau membukakan pintu istana.

"Ya sudah, masih ada hari esok," kata Zhang Xing Cai sambil meninggalkan pintu gerbang dan kembali ke dalam istana.

Ada kolam yang cukup luas dimana bebek-bebek peliharaan jendral biasa berenang. Zhang Xing Cai suka duduk di sana hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan indah yang menentramkan hati. Dulu pernah dia belajar menyulam di tepi kolam, mencoba membentuk gambar kolam dengan bebek-bebek di atasnya. Tapi hasil rajutan itu tidak bagus, Xing Cai lebih suka melukis kaligrafi.

"Sepertinya aku ingin melukis, Xiao Er," kata Xing Cai tiba-tiba. "Bisa kau ambilkan aku kertas, tinta dan kuas?"

"Baiklah Nona. Tunggu ya," dayang muda itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tepi kolam dan Zhang Xing Cai yang duduk di bawah pohon cherry yang besar.

Akhirnya sendirian, Zhang Xing Cai tertawa kecil saat dia menonton iring-iringan bebek yang berenang seperti sedang tersesat, sementara bebek terdepan kelihatannya sok tahu sekali harus pergi ke mana. Udara sore yang cerah terbawa oleh angin sepoi yang sejuk, perlahan Xing Cai lupa bahwa dirinya sedang dikurung dalam istana megah.

"Tanpa terasa sudah enam musim gugur kita bersama ..." terdengar suara dari suatu tempat. "... bunga-bunga mekar kemudian mati, pohon tumbuh lebat kemudian berguguran..."

Zhang Xing Cai sangat yakin bahwa dia pernah dengar puisi ini di suatu tempat. Tapi siapa yang sedang berbicara, dia tidak tahu, maka dia berdiri dan menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari orang itu.

"... tapi hatiku tetap mekar untukmu, apapun musimnya ..."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan api yang menggodok darahnya, mendidih naik sampai ke wajah. Zhang Xing Cai menoleh ke atas dan menemukan seorang bocah tanggung seusianya sedang duduk di atas pohon sambil membaca sesuatu di atas secarik kertas.

"... ksatriaku yang gagah, kapan kau akan menyadari bahwa aku ada untukmu?"

"Hei! Turun kau!" seru Zhang Xing Cai dengan suara keras, menyesal kenapa dia meninggalkan tongkat kayunya di dalam kamar. Wajahnya sudah semerah buah apel. Apalagi melihat si pembaca kurang ajar itu tertawa-tawa mengejek puisi tersebut.

"Guan Ping dan Zhang Xing Cai untuk selamanya!" Orang itu menutup puisi yang sedang dibacanya keras-keras, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Zhang Xing Cai memberengut, memandangi orang itu tertawa dari bawah pohon dan sungguh berharap ada belati lempar yang sangat tajam dalam gengaman tangannya saat ini. "Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat kesabaranku habis, Tuan Guan."

"Terima kasih, Nona Zhang, dan kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat lelucon. Aku tidak percaya kau menulis ini," Guan Suo menjulurkan tangannya jauh-jauh, seakan ada cahaya menyilaukan yang keluar dari kertas itu.

"Itu artinya aku manusia yang punya perasaan. Dan cukup normal untuk menyukai seorang pria dewasa yang selain gagah, baik hati, tampan dan tidak menyebalkan. Kembalikan puisiku!"

Guan Suo segera melepaskan jari-jarinya yang menjepit kertas itu. Selembar benda putih terbang ringan menuju permukaan rumput. Namun angin segera berganti haluan sehingga kertas itu mendarat di atas permukaan kolam. Zhang Xing Cai hanya memandangi puisinya perlahan menjadi basah, kemudian hanyut ditelan air.

"Aduh, sayang sekali. Barang bukti menggelikan itu sudah lenyap selamanya," Guan Suo melompat turun dari atas pohon, mendarat tepat di belakang Xing Cai.

"Menggelikan, katamu? Itu adalah ekspresi perasaanku!" begitu kesalnya Zhang Xing Cai sehingga dia kehilangan mood untuk melukis atau menonton bebek-bebek bingung di tengah kolam lagi. Dia ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur sampai perasaan kesalnya ini hilang.

Namun Guan Suo berjalan cepat dan menghadangnya, "hei, jangan marah, aku hanya bergurau."

Gadis itu tidak mendengarkannya dan terus berlalu, namun Guan Suo tidak menyerah. Dia terus memanggil nama gadis itu sekalipun si gadis tampaknya tidak menghiraukan dia sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau serius sekali, Xing Cai? Apakah tidak ada urat santai sedikitpun dalam kepalamu?" Baru setelah Guan Suo memegang lengannya dengan kuat, gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Namun masih saja memalingkan wajah darinya. "Begini saja, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu sesuatu."

"Lepaskan aku."

Tapi Guan Suo tidak mendengarkan ancaman itu, "ayo kita turun ke kota, di sana ada jauh lebih banyak benda yang mungkin bisa membuat hati Kakak Ping senang. Semisal kau membeli piring, kita bisa tulis puisimu itu untuknya di atas piring tersebut. Dengan begitu, kakak Ping bisa memajang puisimu di dalam rumahnya."

Akhirnya gadis itu menatapnya juga. "Kau yang bayar?"

"Aku yang bayar!" ujar Guan Suo sambil menepuk dadanya yang bidang.

"Tapi bagaimana kita keluar? Pintu gerbang dijaga ketat. Dan kau tahu sendiri, gara-gara ada anak bandel yang selalu mencoba kabur, maka Jendral selalu menegaskan kepada siapapun yang ingin keluar untuk minta izin darinya terlebih dahulu," sindir Xing Cai.

"Hahaha! Kau masih cemaskan hal sepele itu? Ayo ikut aku!"

Tanpa tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Guan Suo, Zhang Xing Cai mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Awalnya mereka berjalan menelusuri tembok, dan sampai di daerah dimana banyak pepohonan lebat dan nyaris tak terawat. Ada semak berlukar yang tumbuh di daerah itu, dan Guan Suo membuka sebilah papan yang menunjukkan sumur tua kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"I-ini kan sumur berhantu ..."

Guan Suo menatapnya aneh, "kau percaya hantu?"

Kata-kata itu seperti tantangan, dan tentunya orang ini akan menertawakan Zhang Xing Cai apabila dia benar-benar percaya bahwa hantu itu ada. "Bukan, aku hanya terkejut karena Xiao Er ternyata tidak bohong kalau memang ada sumur di daerah ini."

"Aku yang mengarang cerita hantu itu, agar tidak ada yang kemari," Guan Suo berbohong. Dia mengambil seuntai tali yang tampaknya selalu terpasang di sana, terikat pada batang pohon dan ujungnya menghilang di kegelapan dasar sumur tua itu.

"Kalau takut tidak usah ikut, biar aku saja yang belikan hadiah untuk Kakak Ping yang tampan." Setelah meledek demikian, Guan Suo menggelincir turun, ditelan kegelapan.

Zhang Xing Cai memaki-maki kecil sambil mengikuti temannya itu terjun ke dasar sungai, tanpa mengetahui apa yang mungkin akan dia hadapi di bawah sana.

Saat kakinya menyentuh dasar sumur, Xing Cai merasakan sesuatu yang becek. Ada suara tetes-tetes air yang jatuh ke atas genangan dan dinding sumur yang terbangun dari batu menggemakan suara itu di sepanjang lorong. Sekalipun mata Xing Cai sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan, namun dia hanya melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Orang itu sedikit tidak terlihat karena kulitnya yang gelap, sampai dia berhasil menyalakan api untuk menyulut lentera. Cahaya api terpantul di wajahnya.

"Jadi ini jalan kaburmu?"

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kau tidak bilang siapapun." Lentera pun siap digunakan dan Zhang Xing Cai mengikuti Guan Suo menyusuri jalan setapak di bawah tanah.

"Aku akan laporkan ini pada ayahmu kalau kau berani mengejek puisiku lagi!" Zhang Xing Cai menyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengejek lukisan pria di atas kuda itu saja."

"L-Lukisan kuda...? Maksudmu bukan ... oh sialan! Darimana kau melihatnya?!" Zhang Xing Cai benar-benar yakin bahwa dia sudah menyembunyikan lukisan itu rapat-rapat di bawah bantalnya.

"Dan corat-coret romantis tentang seorang gadis muda menikah dengan seorang lelaki tua bernama Ping-ai ren ..." tambahnya.

Zhang Xing Cai tidak tahan lagi, dia menendang kaki bagian atas Guan Suo dengan kesal. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semuanya?! Kamu masuk ke kamarku ya?!"

"Aduh! Tidak ada yang melakukan itu. Kau kasar sekali, Kakak Ping tidak suka perempuan kasar, tahu tidak?" Sahut Guan Suo sambil mengusap kakinya yang ditendang tadi.

Mereka terus berjalan. Guan Suo mulai sedikit berlari, mungkin karena hari sudah lepas siang dan khawatir mereka tidak akan sempat pulang ke istana sebelum ayahnya kembali. Mereka keluar melalui saluran air tua, di bawah jembatan tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Guan Suo tidak mirip dengan bebek-bebek yang tersesat di tengah kolam, dia sangat tahu kemana harus pergi. Tak lama, mereka sudah tiba di daerah paling ramai di kota Jingzhou.

"Berapa uang yang kau miliki?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Tergantung barang yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi aku bisa beli apapun yang kumau, kan?" Xing Cai menyeringai, matanya yang bulat seakan berkilau saat dia tersenyum jahil. Namun dia terlihat semakin manis dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Nona Zhang, hari ini anda adalah putri kaisar dan aku adalah bendahara anda yang merangkap pemandu kota, silakan pilih apapun yang anda mau." Guan Suo menjulurkan tangannya memberi jalan, sambil badannya sedikit terbungkuk memberi hormat. Xing Cai merasa senang, dia berpaling seperti sedang menari lalu berjalan dengan lincah memperhatikan isi kota. Tanpa sepengetahuan dia, tangan Guan Suo menyambar kantung uang seseorang dan lolos berkat kerumunan kota yang sesak.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilihat di sini, jajanan manis berbentuk lucu dengan warna merah yang mengkilap, kincir angin dengan beragam bentuk yang indah, kue-kue hangat beraroma lezat, apapun yang diinginkan Xing Cai, Guan Suo benar-benar membelikannya.

Tapi ada satu masalah, matahari turun semakin dalam di arah barat. Orang-orang mulai bersiap di tepi sungai untuk memamerkan kembang api yang mereka racik untuk festival hari ini, tentu saja tempat itu jadi semakin ramai.

"Hei lihat, kipas ini cantik sekali," dengan riang Xing Cai memungut salah satu kipas bulat dengan lukisan burung hong pada permukaan kertasnya. Dia menunjukkan gambar itu pada Guan Suo, menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tapi remaja tanggung itu sedang cemas memandangi langit.

"Hei! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

"Eh? Apa? Barusan bilang apa?"

Xing Cai meletakkan kembali kipas itu pada tempatnya. Seakan sedang mengambek, dia berjalan meninggalkan Guan Suo. Guan Suo cepat-cepat memungut kipas bergambar burung hong itu dan membayarnya lalu mengejar Xing Cai. Tapi kerumunan semakin ramai, Guan Suo seperti sedang melawan arus sungai yang deras. Banyak ibu-ibu dan anak-anak, kemudian orangtua yang berjalan memenuhi jalanan. Langit semakin meredup, dan dia menjadi semakin cemas ayah akan pulang sebelum dia pulang.

Selepas dari jalan besar di tepian sungai, Guan Suo akhirnya berhasil keluar dari arus kerumunan manusia. Tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia kehilangan Zhang Xing Cai.

Dia mencari sambil bergulat dengan panik dalam hatinya. Kepada setiap orang dia bertanya apakah mereka melihat seorang gadis cantik menggunakan pakaian merah muda dengan motif bambu? Dia menyebutkan ciri-ciri Zhang Xing Cai, namun tak ada yang merasa melihat gadis itu. Menyerah, Guan Suo bersandar pada dinding, setengah berjongkok. Dia memutar-mutar kipas bulat dengan motif burung hong berulang kali. Rasanya sangat sedih, dia tidak mungkin tersesat di sini, berhubung jalanan ini sudah dikuasainya sejak kecil. Tapi bagaimana dengan Zhang Xing Cai yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di dalam istana? Bagaimana bila dia ditipu orang, atau diculik? Ayah pasti akan sangat marah. Sehubungan dengan itu, dia tidak mungkin bertanya pada prajurit atau petugas keamanan. Mereka pasti melaporkan hal ini pada ayah dan ayah akan bertanya bagaimana dia bisa keluar.

Tapi ada masalah lain yang harus dihadapi oleh Guan Suo sekarang. Firasatnya tidak enak saat angin berembus mendadak, dan di penghujung jalan, serombongan laki-laki bermata galak menunjuk-nunjuk dia. Penuh dendam mereka berderap ke arahnya, dan Guan Suo teringat akan korban-korban copetnya hari ini.

Dia berlari, masuk kembali ke arus kerumunan. Orang-orang itu takkan berani bertindak kasar pada kerumunan karena para penjaga akan segera menangkap mereka. Tapi Guan Suo salah. Mereka tidak ragu mendorong seorang kakek renta menabrak gerobak, walau tidak sampai terguling, namun cukup bagi mereka untuk membuka jalan.

Guan Suo melompati jembatan dan sampai di parit, kemudian dia terus berlari.

"Kejar bocah itu! Dia copet!" seru mereka keras-keras.

Tentu saja kerumunan yang benci copet itu membantu mereka sehingga Guan Suo terpaksa harus menarik tumpukan barang seperti keranjang berisi ayam-ayam potong ke tengah jalan untuk menghalangi jalan. Dengan lincah dia memanjat atap dan menendang dinding untuk mendorong tubuhnya naik lebih cepat. Dia berlari sekencangnya tanpa hambatan, melompat ke atap seberang dan menimbulkan lubang di beberapa bagian genteng yang telah lapuk.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dikejar-kejar sebagai copet. Dia pernah tertangkap dan dihukum dalam kurungan. Tapi dia selalu bisa lolos berkat pertolongan Guan Ping, yang tidak akan pernah melaporkannya pada ayah. Tapi kali ini dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kepung dia! Kepung!" seru para pengejar. Entah bagaimana, jumlah mereka jadi semakin banyak saja. Sepertinya Guan Suo telah membuat kesalahan tadi, mungkin tanpa sengaja dia mencuri dompet seorang preman yang punya banyak anak buah sehingga rasanya seluruh kota muncul untuk menangkapnya.

Mungkin karena hari mulai gelap, Guan Suo salah memijakkan kakinya dan terjatuh. Mereka segera menariknya dan mencekik lehernya dengan lengan sekeras batu. Guan Suo berusaha melawan, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menendang dengan kedua kakinya. Dua orang preman di depan terjengkang jatuh oleh tendangannya. Lengan yang sedang mencekiknya itu dia gigit kuat-kuat dan saat pegangannya terasa mengendur, Guan Suo mengayunkan siku lengannya kuat-kuat ke belakang. Hidung preman itu terhantam dengan kuat, membebaskan Guan Suo. Namun para preman itu telah mengepungnya rapat. Dan mereka bersenjata.

"Aku hanya pinjam uang kalian. Aku akan kembalikan semuanya kelak, anggap saja berhutang!" Guan Suo mencoba tawar-menawar, namun mereka tertawa dan meludah.

"Kamu pikir bisa lolos dengan hal itu? Kami harus memotong tanganmu untuk memastikan tidak ada korbanmu yang lain!"

Mereka maju menerjang dengan pisau, pedang dan tongkat kayu di tangan. Guan Suo tidak punya pilihan lain selain melawan. Sekarang dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu hasrat; bertahan hidup. Dia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan seseorang yang membawa tongkat kayu, kemudian meninju dagunya, tapi kena lehernya dengan telak. Orang itu terhuyung dan rebah ke tanah, senjatanya telah berpindah ke tangan Guan Suo.

Lelaki dengan pedang maju untuk menghajar bocah remaja lima belas tahun itu, Guan Suo tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir dengan cara apa dia harus merespon serangan ke dahinya, dia mematikan pikirannya dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak merespon dengan ayunan kuat ke atas yang menahan serangan tersebut. Kakinya menendang tepat pada ulu hati si pria berpedang itu, kemudian cepat-cepat berpaling pada orang lain dengan pisau yang menyerang dari belakang.

Tapi Guan Suo hanya seorang bocah, pengalaman berkelahinya tidak sebanyak para preman itu. Para preman itu terbiasa berkelahi, terbiasa menerima pukulan dan sudah terlatih untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mereka dapatkan dari perkelahian. Mereka segera bangkit lagi dan menyerang lebih galak. Itu sebabnya akhirnya mereka berhasil membekuk Guan Suo dan menyudutkan pemuda itu di ujung gang buntu, dimana mereka menendanginya dengan keras sambil mengejeknya.

"Bagaimana sekarang, kau suka, ha?! Ayo cepat mohon ampun!" bentak mereka sambil tertawa, lalu mendaratkan ujung kaki ke perut Guan Suo.

Pemuda itu ingin bangkit, namun perutnya terasa sakit bukan main. Lututnya terasa lemah dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Tadi ada yang sempat memukulkan tongkat kayu ke kepalanya, dan dia teringat bagaimana kayu itu terbelah jadi dua dan potongannya berkelontang di depannya.

Mereka menginjak kepalanya, menekannya untuk remuk di atas tanah. "Ayo cepat mohon ampun! Atau kami akan hancurkan kepalamu sehingga ibumu takkan lagi mengenali mayatmu!"

Babak belur, Guan Suo tertawa. Mungkin karena mereka menyinggung ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Sudah gila ya?!"

"Sepertinya kau memukul kepalanya terlalu keras tadi, hahaha!"

Mendadak terdengar suara wanita, lantang dan berani, ada sebilah tongkat kayu di tangannya. "Hmm ... Tuan Guan, kau terlihat menyedihkan. Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Oh tidak apa-apa," jawab Guan Suo, kemudian tersedak kecil. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun. Dan aku sedang mencoba bagaimana rasanya tiduran di gang buntu."

"Kau merakyat sekali, Tuan Guan. Baiklah, kurasa aku tinggalkan kau bersenang-senang dengan paman-paman ini. Selamat tinggal!"

"Ehh... tunggu! Xing Cai! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" Guan Suo mengulurkan tangannya seakan dia bisa menggapai dan menangkap Xing Cai yang sedang berdiri di mulut gang.

"Memohonlah padaku bahwa kau butuh bantuanku," Xing Cai meniup kuku-kuku jarinya yang terawat.

"Xing Cai, jangan pergi. Susah sekali mencarimu!"

"Mana permohonanmu?"

Mendengar percakapan dua remaja itu, para preman itu jadi kesal. "Hei, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan? Tangkap gadis itu!"

Akhirnya Xing Cai tidak pernah mendengar permohonan dari mulut Guan Suo karena sekarang dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar para preman itu tidak menangkapnya juga. Tapi berbeda dengan Guan Suo yang setengah mati mempertahankan dirinya, Xing Cai terlihat sangat anggun. Ia dan tongkat di tangannya kelihatan seperti satu tubuh yang menari harmonis. Dan oleh tariannya yang indah namun mematikan itu, para pria kekar jatuh pingsan dengan wajah bonyok, atau hidung berdarah.

Ketika sudah seorang diri, preman yang menginjak kepala Guan Suo memilih untuk lari terbirit-birit menyelamatkan diri.

Sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang berdebu, Guan Suo bangkit.

"Wah, ada tetesan darah. Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini pada ayahmu?" ledek Xing Cai sambil menyentil tetesan darah di salah satu bagian baju Guan Suo.

"Itu urusan mudah. Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu sampai pusing!"

Zhang Xing Cai tersenyum riang, "aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?" Guan Suo meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Iya, sangat menyenangkan melihatmu panik dan memanggili setiap gadis berbaju merah jambu." Xing Cai tertawa.

"Kau licik. Kau ..."

"Aku menyelamatkan nyawamu, copet."

Guan Suo kehabisan kata-kata.

Ada suara lengkingan naik ke udara, sesuatu berpendar di langit malam yang hitam. Perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan ke langit, pada cahaya warna warni yang mengisi malam hari di Jingzhou. Kembang api adalah sesuatu yang aneh, mengapa melihat pendaran cahaya seperti itu rasanya seperti baru melihat alam terbuka untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih indah daripada cahaya kembang api, kilauan warna cahaya yang terpantul dari pipi Zhang Xing Cai. Dia berharap kembang api berlangsung selamanya, agar dia bisa memandangi wajah itu lebih lama lagi.

Xing Cai tersenyum, kemudian dia berpaling pada Guan Suo. "Bagus sekali!"

Dan melihat gadis itu gembira, hati Guan Suo terasa tenang.

"Kau sering melihat ini, Guan Suo? Benar-benar berbeda dari tembok istana!" sahutnya lagi.

Guan Suo mengeluarkan kipas bergambar burung hong dan mengibasnya berulang kali sehingga udara terembus ke wajah Xing Cai sehingga gadis itu akhirnya berpaling dari kembang api di langit. Dia menyerahkan kipas itu. Zhang Xing Cai jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena sebenarnya dia tidak menginginkan kipas ini. Guan Suo salah paham. Tapi dia menghargai niat baik orang itu dan menerima kipas itu baik-baik, menempelkannya lekat di dada.

"Bisakah kita bergegas? Saat ini ayah pasti sudah sampai di istana."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita cepat pulang saja sekarang."

"Tapi kita belum dapat hadiah untuk Kakak Ping."

Xing Cai tersenyum manis, "tidak apa-apa. Aku akan buat sendiri hadiah itu. Kurasa itu akan jadi lebih berarti daripada dibuatkan orang lain."

"Tapi aku menghilangkan puisimu, dan bermaksud menggantinya."

Xing Cai memutar mata sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu. Saat dia mendapat ide bagus, dia tersenyum, "kamu masih belajar menempa, kan?"

"Tentu saja masih."

Guan Suo dinilai sangat tidak berbakat dalam bela diri. Dia mungkin seorang pemuda yang kuat, namun ilmu semudah apapun sepertinya tidak pernah bisa tinggal lama dalam kepalanya. Dia selalu merasa bahwa jurus kungfu itu bodoh dan tidak berbeda dengan menari, dia selalu menganggap bahwa ilmu sesungguhnya dipelajari dari perkelahian nyata, bukan sekadar tarian. Gara-gara hal ini, Jendral Guan sempat marah besar padanya dan menyuruhnya memilih apa yang ingin dia lakukan untuk masa depannya. Guan Suo selalu menyukai api, itu sebabnya dia ingin menjadi seorang penempa.

"Tadi pagi Kakak Ping bertanya padaku, apa yang akan aku pilih sebagai senjata utama. Aku masih bingung karena aku suka semuanya. Kau ganti puisiku yang kau lenyapkan itu dengan membuatkanku senjata." Sambil berkata demikian, Zhang Xing Cai menghunuskan kipas bulat di tangannya lurus-lurus ke wajah Guan Suo.

"Hei, yang benar saja, masa senjata digunakan untuk menggantikan puisi yang hanyut di danau?!"

"Kalau tidak mau, aku laporkan jalan rahasiamu itu pada Paman Guan!" ancam Zhang Xing Cai.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah. Aku buatkan senjata untukmu."

"Bagus. Nah, amatir, buat yang bagus ya! Jangan sampai aku mati di tengah perang gara-gara senjata buatanmu sangat jelek!"

Guan Suo menyeringai, "enak saja. Aku akan membuatkan senjata yang sangat bagus sehingga kau tidak akan mau menggunakan senjata lain!"

Mereka bergegas kembali ke saluran air tersembunyi itu, namun pada saat sedang menyeberang jembatan, mereka bertemu dengan rombongan Jendral Guan yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Guan Suo punya banyak hal untuk dijelaskan malam itu. Bagaimana dia bisa keluar, kenapa wajahnya babak belur, dan kenapa dia membawa Zhang Xing Cai. Tapi Jendral Guan marah sekali. Suaranya menggelegar seperti guntur saat dia membentak anak bungsunya, "kamu ini durhaka! Selalu puas kalau sudah melanggar sesuatu! Tidak hanya itu, kamu menyeret-nyeret Zhang Xing Cai bersamamu!"

Zhang Xing Cai cepat-cepat bicara, "Paman Guan, ini salahku, aku yang memaksanya untuk membawaku keluar istana. Aku ingin melihat kembang api dari tepi sungai. Ini salahku, hukum aku saja!"

Guan Suo yang tahu betul betapa tega ayahnya bila menghukum anak itu cepat-cepat bicara, "bukan, ayah! Aku yang salah! Xing Cai bohong, sebenarnya aku yang memberi ide itu. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kembang api terlihat berbeda bila dilihat di kota, lalu mengajaknya keluar! Hukum aku saja!"

"Bukan, bukan begitu, Paman Guan. Jangan percaya pembohong ini!"

"Apa? Pembohong? Ayah, jangan dengarkan dia! Dia tidak pernah berpikir waktu bicara!"

Keduanya dihukum berlutut di depan altar leluhur keluarga Guan semalaman sambil merenungkan kesalahan yang mereka perbuat hari ini.

"Kamu sih!" gerutu Guan Suo setelah yakin tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka. Ayah bisa marah bila mendengar percakapan.

"Kok aku? Ini salahmu mencopet sehingga kita terkena masalah!"

Guan Suo tidak sanggup menahan tawanya lagi, tawa itu lolos dari bibirnya. Seakan terbujuk, Zhang Xing Cai juga ikut tertawa pada akhirnya. Mereka berdua tertawa dalam nada yang serupa, tawa sederhana yang kalem karena perasaan bahagia yang saat ini belum dapat mereka jelaskan.

Mungkin besok pagi Zhang Xing Cai tidak bisa latihan dengan baik karena lututnya pegal-pegal. Mungkin dia akan bangun kesiangan karena Jendral Guan menyuruh mereka berlutut semalaman suntuk sampai lilin merah di hadapan mereka meleleh seluruhnya. Tapi entah kenapa dihukum bersama Guan Suo rasanya sama menyenangkan dengan menonton kembang api dari tepi sungai.

 _Zhang Fei , adikku yang baik,_

 _Aku punya kabar tidak menggembirakan bagimu. Menghitung berapa lama waktu telah berlalu, sepertinya kita harus sepakat bahwa putri kecilmu yang manis itu sekarang sudah semakin dewasa. Seperti bunga yang mekar di musim semi, setiap pemuda di Jingzhou mengakui kecantikannya._

 _Beberapa waktu lalu Zhuge Jin datang kemari dan bermaksud melamarkan dia untuk putra Sun Quan. Sepertinya dia salah paham, mengira Xing Cai adalah putriku. Jangan risau, aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan apabila engkau ada di posisiku. Tapi mengenai orang-orang lainnya, aku tidak berani menjamin._

 _Apabila perjanjianmu dengan kakak Liu Bei masih berlaku, aku menyarankan agar engkau mengambil kembali putrimu, Zhang Xing Cai, secepatnya._

 _(cap stempel atas nama Guan Yu dalam warna merah)_


	2. Chapter 2

Jingzhou, 219 M ...

Sungguh tidak biasanya, hari itu Jendral Guan mengunjungi dapur tempa. Segala aktivitas dihentikan karena para pekerja harus membungkukkan badan menghormati si penguasa Jingzhou. Sosok tinggi besar berwajah merah yang garang melangkah masuk ke dalam bengkel, menghampiri satu-satunya orang yang masih berdiri tegap menghadapinya. Anak muda itu mewarisi penampilannya, melihatnya seperti melihat seorang Guan Yu, buronan dari Shanxi hidup kembali. Matanya berani, dahinya berkeringat karena udara panas di dapur tempa, dan dia menyekanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Jendral Guan.

Namun yang paling menyedihkan bukan tatapan permusuhannya, melainkan rambutnya yang dia potong pendek. Saat seorang pemuda memotong rambutnya, dia telah membuang dirinya dari keluarga.

Dua sosok itu saling berhadapan, sama-sama tajam, sama-sama arogan.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Hadiah untuk seorang teman," jawab pemuda itu. Dia pasti sedang membicarakan Zhang Xing Cai.

"Aku sudah memberinya tombak bermata dua, dia tidak akan memerlukan lagi apapun darimu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ini, simpan saja sebagai barang pertama yang pernah kau buat." Jendral Guan mencoba membuat semuanya menjadi singkat, dia akan berlalu pergi setelahnya seakan tidak mau mendengar sanggahan apapun lagi.

"Jendral!" panggil pemuda itu. "Aku bukan prajuritmu, kau tidak bisa memerintahku. Dia temanku, dan aku akan memberinya suvenir sebelum dia pulang ke Sichuan!"

Jendral kembali menghadapi anaknya itu. Dengan kekerasan hati yang sama, dia berkata, "lupakan dia!"

"Apa telingaku tidak salah mendengar?" Guan Suo tertawa miris, "pertama, kau tidak memasukkanku ke dalam silsilah keluarga. Kedua, istrimu selalu ingin agar aku pergi selamanya dari keluargamu. Ketiga, kau membiarkan ibuku mati! Kau bukan ayahku! Kau tidak berhak atas hidup yang aku jalani!"

Mendengar situasi mulai memanas, Jendral Guan memerintahkan semua pekerja di bengkel tempa itu untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dengan patuh para pekerja itu mengosongkan ruangan sehingga hanya ada tungku api yang masih membara di pojok ruangan yang hadir menonton pertikaian ayah dan anak.

"Jadi, kamu pikir semua ini demi kamu?" Jendral Guan mendekati rak senjata yang baru saja selesai ditempa. Semua itu akan segera mereka pergunakan untuk menghadapi Cao Ren di Xiang Yang dalam waktu dekat. "Anakku. Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk mengontrol dan mengendalikan hidupmu. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menjalankan tugas sebagai negarawan yang berbakti pada kaisarku. Maka dari itu, bila masih ada sedikit rasa hormatmu untukku, aku minta kau lupakan dia."

Namun saat melihat kesungguhan dari sorot mata Guan Suo, Jendral Guan tahu bahwa dia sedang bercermin. Dan dirinya tidak akan menakhluk pada orang lain kecuali tuannya sendiri. Namun Guan Suo adalah anak sipil, dia tidak terlahir sebagai seorang negarawan maupun ksatria. Dia adalah tuan bagi dirinya sendiri, itu sebabnya dia tidak mau menjadi prajurit. Jendral Guan mengambil sebilah guandao dari rak senjata lalu menguji keseimbangannya. Setelah puas akan kebaikan senjata yang baru saja jadi itu, dia mengacunkan ujungnya kepada Guan Suo.

Perisai itu baru dua kali dihajar api dan disiram air, warnanya sudah agak kebiru-biruan, namun Guan Suo masih berencana untuk memanaskannya dan menyiramnya lagi. Tapi hanya ada itu di sekitarnya, dan dia melihat ini sebagai ujian seberapa baik hasil tempaannya itu. Dipasangnya perisai itu di tangan kiri, dan palu tempa yang berkarat di tangan kanan.

Jendral Guan melesat dengan guandao di tangan, dia memutar senjata itu dengan begitu hidup, begitu kuat dan cepat. Guan Suo tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertahan dari serangan bertubi-tubi itu. Perisai yang masih ditempa itu menyala merah pada tengahnya. Guan Suo khawatir perisai itu akan rusak karena perkelahian ini. Maka dia mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang memegang palu tempa itu, dan membalas serangan-serangan ayahnya.

Mereka berbagi jurus, walau Guan Suo lebih banyak bertahan, dilindungi perisai yang belum sempurna. Guan Suo mencoba melawan kembali namun guandao itu berkelebat dan merebut palu tempa di tangannya dengan cara yang terlalu cepat untuk dilihat mata amatirnya. Jendral Guan mengira bahwa dengan tidak adanya senjata di tangan, anaknya itu akan menyerah. Namun Guan Suo masih punya perisai, dan perisai itu dia gunakan sebagai senjata. Dia dorong pedang guandao itu sampai rapat ke tubuh ayahnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya hingga ke tembok.

Jendral Guan tersenyum bangga. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk Guan Suo memenangkan perkelahian ini.

Dia mengerahkan tenaganya mendorong Guan Suo, mengira anak itu akan jatuh terjengkang. Tapi Guan Suo berguling ke belakang setelah terjatuh dan segera bangkit berdiri kembali dengan dua kakinya.

Sampai malam ayah dan anak itu masih saja berkelahi di dapur tempa, hingga pagi masih terjaga, dan akhirnya siang harinya, keduanya sudah duduk-duduk bersama di perpustakaan. Bilur-bilur menghias wajah Guan Suo yang lebam, untuk pertama kalinya dia mau mendengarkan ayahnya berbicara.

"Sesungguhnya kita sudah kalah." Katanya, "kita tidak pernah mengungkapkannya, tapi kita tahu bahwa kita sudah kalah. Dinasti Han sudah saatnya runtuh, kita semua sepakat itu. Bahkan kakak Liu pun demikian. Tapi kita menyangkalnya dan berduka karenanya. Mungkin besok aku akan mati, mungkin kakak Liu dan mungkin adik Zhang. Tapi kita tidak bisa menerimanya. Bila hanya kekalahan yang menjadi pilihan kita, setidaknya kita harus kalah dengan perjuangan!"

Guan Suo mengolesi obat gosok pada lengan kirinya yang memar karena guncangan dari perisai. "Aku tidak pernah berharap apapun."

"Aku juga, daripada menghabiskan tenaga dan pikiran untuk berharap, aku lebih suka melakukan sesuatu." Jendral Guan menyesap teh hangatnya sedikit. Pada saat dia meletakkannya kembali, Jendral Guan mengulurkan tangannya, "coba lihat perisai itu."

Guan Suo menyerahkan benda itu, sudah penyok dan berlubang akibat perkelahian kemarin yang berlangsung semalam suntuk. Saat Jendral Guan memandanginya, dia tersenyum kagum. Ia tampak bangga pada buah tangan yang tidak dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku, Suo. Aku akan berbagi pengetahuan tentang apa itu perisai yang baik."

Untuk pertama kalinya Guan Suo melihat rupa paman Zhang Fei, sekalipun dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya besar dengan otot lengan kekar dan mata bulat yang tak kenal takut. Bila berbicara suaranya keras ke mana-mana, dia terdengar sangat galak seakan ada harimau yang sedang berkata-kata. Guan Suo pun berpikir, Zhang Xing Cai pasti sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

Sekali lagi Jendral Guan muncul di bengkel tempa. Pada saat itu adalah hari libur, kebanyakan pekerja sedang beristirahat dan turun ke kota. Hanya ada Guan Suo di sana, sibuk dengan perisai ke lima. Berharap kali ini tidak rusak seperti empat sebelumnya.

"Begitu sibuknya engkau sehingga tidak mau menemui pamanmu?"

"Namaku tidak ada dalam silsilah keluarga, aku bukan anak siapa-siapa. Aku tidak punya paman," jawab Guan Suo sambil merendam lempengan perisai ke dalam tumpukan arang yang menyala. Bunga-bunga api berpendar dan beberapa mendarat di tangannya yang tak terlindungi.

"Kemana sarung tanganmu?"

"Aku lebih suka begini. Aku cinta api." Pemuda itu memandangi api yang membara di dalam tungku, api menari-nari dalam bola matanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat hidup ketika sedang menonton lidah-lidah api itu menari.

"Mungkin kamu akan punya banyak anak kelak, dan mungkin juga anak-anakmu akan ada di mana-mana. Tapi sekalipun mereka tidak ada dalam silsilah dari garisku, langit pun tak bisa ingkar bahwa kau adalah darah dagingku."

"Kenapa aku lahir?" tanya Guan Suo secara tiba-tiba. Suara palu menghantam perisai menyala telah berhenti. "Kau sudah punya Guan Xing. Kenapa masih harus ada aku?"

"Dapatkah kau tahu kenapa masih turun hujan? Padahal sudah ada sungai dan danau, kenapa hujan masih saja turun?" jawab Guan Yu, "aku tidak bisa menolak berkah dari langit."

Jendral Guan meninggalkan dapur tempa, kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Zhang Fei dan putrinya menanti dengan barang-barang mereka yang sudah terkemas rapi. Mungkin di antara mereka yang paling kecewa adalah Zhang Xing Cai. Di mulut dia berkata, "ya sudah kalau dia terlalu sibuk. Dia sangat ingin menciptakan senjata paling hebat di dunia, aku harap cita-citanya itu tercapai."

Namun mendengar ucapan itu, ayahnya terlihat sedikit terganggu. "Pamannya datang jauh-jauh dari Sichuan, dan dia sama sekali tidak muncul hanya untuk memberi salam memperkenalkan diri. Kakak, kalau dia tidak kau ajari sopan santun sekarang, aku jadi mencemaskan masa depannya."

"Guan Suo sangat menyayangi putrimu, tidak mungkin dia tidak memandang ayahnya. Nanti bila pekerjaannya sudah selesai, kusuruh dia berkunjung ke tempat kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri. Bagaimana, Xing Cai?" tanya Guan Yu.

"Tidak perlu repot. Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi," Xing Cai tersenyum, memeluk kipas bulat bermotif burung hong di pangkuannya.

"Ya, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi. Aku melihat Suo dan Xing Cai sangat dekat dan kalau sudah bergurau tidak ada yang paham apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kadang aku merasa lucu melihat kalian berdua. Jodoh sedekat itu tidak mungkin akan berpisah selamanya," jawab Guan Xing tanpa menyadari bahwa ucapannya itu adalah ucapan yang benar-benar harus dihindari, terutama di hadapan Zhang Fei.

"Ayo pulang!" Zhang Fei bangkit dari tempat duduknya, terdengar seperti hendak mengajak seseorang berkelahi. Sebenarnya alasan dia datang sendiri menjemput putrinya adalah untuk melihat seperti apa anak ilegal yang berani kurang ajar mendekati putri kesayangannya itu. Tapi sepertinya bocah itu terlalu penakut untuk menampakkan diri di hadapannya, satu minggu dia berdiam menunggu di Jingzhou, tak sedikitpun terlihat batang hidungnya.

Guan Ping dan Guan Xing membantu membawakan barang-barang Xing Cai ke dalam kereta, menyuruh para pelayan yang hendak melakukannya itu minggir. Mereka berdua senang melakukan sesuatu demi keluarga. Ketika berpamitan, Xing Cai membungkuk dalam-dalam dan menangis sambil berterima kasih.

Sais memecut kuda, kereta bergerak meninggalkan istana. Dulu saat dia datang ke Jingzhou, Xing Cai merasa dirinya dibuang oleh keluarganya. Anak yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi kini saat meninggalkan Jingzhou, dia kembali merasa ada serpihan hatinya yang tertinggal, menyisakan kehampaan. Dia tahu dirinya akan merindukan istana Jingzhou, merindukan amarah Paman Guan, merindukan latihan pagi bersama Ping dan Xing, merindukan dayang jahil bernama Xiao Er, dan segalanya tentang Guan Suo.

Warga kota menepi untuk memberi jalan kereta Zhang Fei melewati jalan besar dan keluar dari pintu gerbang barat. Saat pintu gerbang Jingzhou yang megah itu terlihat kian menjauh, Zhang Xing Cai tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

Sehelai sapu tangan putih sutra diberikan oleh Zhang Fei, "hapuslah air matamu itu, anakku. Aku tahu, berat rasanya berpisah dengan orang-orang yang kita cintai. Tujuh tahun hidup di sana pasti telah membuat hubunganmu dengan mereka erat, tapi kau harus pulang sekarang."

"Aku tahu, ayah."

"Jingzhou bukan lagi tempat yang aman. Kau pasti sudah dengar, Kaisar Zhaolie memerintahkan Guan Yu untuk menyerang Xiang Yang. Pertempuran besar akan segera terjadi di sana."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan tinggal dan berperang bersama mereka."

Zhang Fei menatap anaknya dan berkata dengan tegas, "tidak bisa, anakku! Ada tugas lain yang menantimu di Chengdu."

"Apa gunanya menjadi panglima perang di tempat yang damai? Chengdu merupakan pusat kota dan seorang panglima perang harusnya berada di garis perbatasan, ayah. Aku anak Zhang Fei, si jendral hebat yang bertarung tanpa takut di medan perang! Aku lebih dari sekadar penjaga ibukota." Kata Zhang Xing Cai.

Zhang Fei memegang kedua bahu putrinya, "anakku. Kamu akan menikah. Dengan seorang calon kaisar. Kelahiranmu telah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pemimpin dari negeri ini dan mempertahankan kejayaan Dinasti Han!"

Kata-kata itu bagaikan air danau yang membanjiri sekujur tubuh Zhang Xing Cai di musim dingin yang beku. Untuk beberapa saat, Zhang Xing Cai merasakan dunianya tenggelam, dan dia tidak mengenali lagi apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Dia sampai tidak mempercayai telinganya saat mendengar kembali suara itu, bila ayahnya tidak bergidik dan melongok keluar kereta kuda untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak-teriak memanggil nama anaknya. Dia menyingkap tirai. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak muda memacu kudanya sekencang-kencangnya. Usianya mungkin hanya enam belas tahun, dan Zhang Fei yakin belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun segala yang dia lihat dari anak itu mengingatkannya kembali jauh di masa muda. Pada seorang buronan dari Hebei yang waktu itu masuk ke kedai, memesan arak karena akan bergabung dalam kesatuan tentara untuk menumpas pemberontakan turban kuning. Guan Yu muda dalam pelarian kembali hidup dalam kenangannya. Kulit pemuda itu merah kehitaman, matanya yang menyerupai burung phoenix, perawakannya yang tinggi besar. Dan rambut setinggi rumput yang tumbuh dikepalanya, memberitahu Zhang Fei bahwa pemuda ini pastilah anak haram kakak keduanya.

"Zhang Xing Cai! Keluar kau! Aku tahu kau mendengarku!" seru pemuda itu, suaranya terbawa angin sampai ke dalam kereta. Di punggungnya tergantung sesuatu yang berwarna perak.

Mau dibentak, tidak enak rasanya karena itu anak kakaknya. Tapi kalau dibiarkan, dirinya sendiri merasa dongkol karena anak ini hampir saja membuatnya gagal menjadi besan kaisar. Zhang Fei memandang putrinya, gadis itu menatapnya lekat. Seperti sedang menunggu izin darinya.

"Jendral Zhang! Sepertinya ada yang mengejar kita. Haruskah kuhentikan kereta?" tanya sais dari kursinya.

"Tidak usah. Berhenti hanya akan memperlambat waktu. Kita harus bergegas ke Chengdu, Kaisar sudah menunggu." Kemudian Zhang Fei berkata pada putrinya dengan berat hati, "temui dia."

Kereta kuda masih bergerak, Zhang Xing Cai bergegas keluar dari balik tirai dan melihat sahabatnya yang belakangan ini terlalu sibuk di dapur tempa.

"Zhang Xing Cai! Kenapa tidak menungguku? Pesananmu baru saja jadi!" seru pemuda itu.

"Tidak perlu, itu hanya puisi buruk yang tenggelam di danau," jawab Zhang Xing Cai.

"Omong kosong! Jangan mempermainkan aku. Kau sudah pesan, kau harus terima!"

"Kamu bodoh! Kenapa tidak menunggu besok-besok saja datang ke tempatku? Kenapa harus mengejar?" seru Zhang Xing Cai.

"Aku akan ikut ayah! Aku ikut ayah menyerang Xiang Yang, ... seperti sumpah kita! Tidak tahu kapan akan sempat memberimu perisai ini!" Guan Suo menarik perisai yang tergantung di punggungnya itu. Dia mendesain perisai itu agar cukup ringan untuk diayunkan sebagai senjata, namun cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan senjata.

Mereka cukup dekat agar Guan Suo bisa menyerahkan perisai itu dengan Zhang Xing Cai menerimanya dalam kereta kuda yang sedang melaju. Namun berhubung Zhang Fei merasak muak mendengar percakapan kedua remaja itu, dia menyuruh kusirnya untuk memacu kereta lebih cepat lagi.

Zhang Xing Cai hampir saja terjatuh dari kereta karena kecepatan yang naik secara mendadak. Kuda yang ditunggangi Guan Suo tergelincir, menerbangkan debu-debu kering ke udara. Dia sudah sangat lelah berlari. Guan Suo meninggalkan kuda itu dan berlari sekuatnya mengejar kereta.

"Zhang Xing Cai!" panggilnya sambil berlari sekencang yang dia bisa.

Entah kenapa Xing Cai merasa lucu melihat sahabatnya terlalu emosional seperti itu, wajah merahnya terlihat semakin merah. Akhirnya gadis itu malah meledek sahabatnya sambil tertawa, "ayo Suo, kau bisa! Kau pasti bisa mengejar kereta ini! Kau terlihat menyedihkan! Payah! Ayo cepat!"

"Kurang ajar! Aku susah payah begini, kau malah menertawakan aku?" Guan Suo melempar perisai itu kuat-kuat. "Tangkaapp!"

Lempengan perak itu melayang di udara, mendarat tepat di tangan Zhang Xing Cai dalam kereta kuda. "Sudah, pulang sana!" seru Zhang Xing Cai.

Melihat hasil jerih payahnya itu telah sampai dengan selamat di tangan yang berhak, Guan Suo berhenti berlari dan tersenyum puas.

Dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, Zhang Xing Cai kembali duduk dalam kereta kudanya, meraba perisai barunya. Ada motif burung hong sedang mengembangkan sayapnya dengan anggun, dikelilingi api yang membara. Zhang Xing Cai mengetuknya, sangat padat.

"Kelihatannya dia serius sekali," ujar Zhang Fei dengan wajah kecut.

Zhang Xing Cai hanya memberi respon dengan tawa ringan, kemudian dia membalikkan perisai itu untuk melihat bagian dalamnya. Selain pegangan untuk tangan, ada rangkaian kata-kata yang diukir di sana.

 _"Demi kampung halaman."_

Zhang Xing Cai meraba tulisan itu dan tersenyum. Teringat kembali sumpah yang mereka ucapkan bersama saat mereka mengikrarkan sumpah untuk bersaudara sampai mati—seperti ayah mereka dulu—di tepi kolam bebek.

Mereka merasa seperti dua anak yang dibuang keluarga. Sendirian di istana megah yang rasanya bukan milik mereka. Satu hal yang sama-sama mereka rasakan; tak ada tempat untuk disebut rumah. Mereka butuh tempat untuk disebut rumah, dan mereka menciptakan rumah mereka sendiri.

Guan Suo mencuri seguci arak kecil, rasanya salah sekali saat meminumnya. Mereka masih remaja, katanya belum cukup umur untuk mencicipi minuman ternikmat di dunia itu. Tapi seperti biasa, bersama Guan Suo rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Walau kita lahir di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda, namun kita dipersatukan di kampung halaman yang sama; medan perang."


End file.
